kou1isekaifandomcom-20200213-history
Hiroto Kiyokawa
| Caption = Hiroto | Kana = 清川ヒロト | Romaji = Kiyokawa Hiroto | Nickname= TBA | Casualname = Hiroto | Race = Human | Gender = Male | Haircolor= Hazel Brown | Eyecolor= Hazel Brown | Affliation= Hybride *Solum | Occupation= Feudal Lord Minister | Position =Castle Lord of Solum State Sheriff of Salabria Margrave of Hybride Prime Minister of Hybride (Temporary) | Status= Alive | Relative= Unknown | Birthplace=Earth (Japan) | LN= Volume 1 | Manga= Chapter 1 }} Hiroto Kiyokawa ''' (清川ヒロト''' Kiyokawa Hiroto)is the main protagonist of Kou 1 Desu Ga Isekai De Joushu Hajimemashita series. Once a normal high school student, Hiroto is dragged into an unknown world via a magic map alongside with his friend Sōichirōo. For these reasons, the two are considered as Diferente as they are unable to return to their world for 5 years and during these times, Hiroto sets up his journey in this new world starting by becoming Castle Lord of Solem. Character Information Appearance Hiroto is a young man who possesses a slim body figure with a hazel-brown colored short hair. Prior to his entry into the new world, he is seen wearing a ordinary student uniform. Personality (To be added...) Past Birth of a Genius Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 In his 4th grade, Hiroto and his parents had a parental meeting with his teacher who "worried" about his future due to his bad grades and incompatibility with his classmates to the point being called a "robot" due to his speeches like a girl-something Hiroto found insulting. Instead of being embarrassed about it, Junichiro laughed and while claiming that there was no humans made emotions during his/her explanation with logic, he deemed the teacher's remark about his son as a robot insulting because he viewed him as an amazing person who can persuade people; additionally, he also stated that some great men had. The Milk Incident Saving Ruki from Drowning On one summer, Hiroto and his classmates were having swimming class. Dueinig the class, Hiroto jokingly told Ruki not to "step" on the milk but Ruki ignored him. At the same time, however, However, Hiroto didn't see Ruki out from the pool which caused him to worry that she may be drowning. So, after mulling his father's advice, Hiroto bravely dove into the pool despite his inability in swimming and saved Ruki whose drowning was resulted from his cramped legs; once he called for help, both him and Ruki were rescued by a teacher where he was relieved to see his classmate safe after seeing her holding the teacher and cried. The following day after the pool incident, Hiroto and Junichiro were visited by the Akemiya Family and he was given some treats as their gratitude for rescuing Ruki from drowning. Whilst Ruki's mother apologized her daughter's behavior a year ago, Hiroto replied that helping a classmate was an obligation. To his confusion though, Hiroto saw Ruki lowered her head and remained silent despite her mother to thank him, prompting him assumed Ruki's rudeness. As the Akemiya left, Hiroto was praised by Junichiro and heard from him claimed a noble heart as a caliber that will accommodate all of mankind. However, despite garnered his classmates' and parents' admiration for him, Hiroto's relationship with Ruki remained sour until he received a chocolate on one Valentine Day which he viewed as her appreciation gift. 3 weeks until the end of the 5th Grade, Ruki announced her transfer to another school by April and a farewell party was held before the school's closing . On the next day, she gave Hiroto a letter and left the school with her parents. At home, Hiroto read the letter and, according to the letter, Ruki thanked him for the rescue while apologized for the milk incident which still bothered her even when she was drowning into the pool-causing Hiroto to think Ruki was actually a clumsy yet helpful girl who just wanted to protect her friend. Hiroto also received a letter from Ruki's mother who, whilst thanking him for correcting Ruki from the milk incident, viewed him as a better politician in the future. Flattered yet confused by this letter, Hiroto then wrote a letter to Ruki and asked her opinion about such praise only to receive her reply that he was a better candidate than her. With the words of Ruki and her mother impacted his life, Hiroto's path for greatness began with him as a class president on his 6th grade. Plot Enter Into the New World Volume 2 Volume 3 Election Arc Gezerkia Arc Part 1 (To be added...) Negotiation with Gezerkia Hybride Ministers Arc Volume 7 Volume 8 Volume 9 Volume 10 Volume 11 Volume 12 Magia's Invasion Attempt onto Hybride Part 1 Since his involvement in Hybride Kingdom's Mummy Crisis, Hiroto's reputation has spreed across the continent including Magia of the Northeast but the new king Urseus viewed him as an enemy. Part 9 Eventually, Magia Army's defeat by him and the vampire has further rising Hiroto's reputation across the continent. Four Kingdoms Summit Part 1 (To be added...) Volume 14 (To be added...) Part 19 (To be added...) Rivalry with Freyas Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Role in Pacifying the Rivalry Between Agnika and Gassel Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Navigation Trivia *Interestingly, due to him from another world Hiroto is immune to Valkyrie's vampire bite. *In Volume 9, it is revealed that Hiroto can't swim as he unable to finish 25 meter swimming contest. *By far, Hiroto is the only person who holds 4 positions during his time in Hybride: Castle Lord of Solum (Volume 1-3), Governor of Salabria (Volume 4-7), Margrave of Hybride (Volume 7-Volume 13, Volume 15 onwards) and the (temporary) Prime Minister of Hybride (Volume 14 only) Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Castle Lord Category:Human Category:Diferente